shatter
by Starlight704
Summary: Mai and naru are married for a year now, until one day naru came home asking for a divorce. I suck at summary but I assure you that the story's gonna be good.
1. Chapter 1

A brunette hair women sat on the kitchen counter. Humming a lovely song. waiting for the flavor of the curry to rise when she heard a click on the door and knew who was home.

"wlecome home naru" greated the brunette hair. Peeking into the hallway. "are you hungry. I'm just about to finish cooking" shaking his head. He sat down on the couch. "mai I need to talk to you "

"is it important " she ask. Turning of the stove. "do you want tea" again he shoke his head. Mai was surprise to this. The tea addict naru the narcissistic actually refused her tea. Not onces had he come home without asking her for tea.

"alright" she said slowly. A little bit worried to what he has to tell her. Mai sat herself across from him. Waiting in silience for her husband to speak. They sat in silience for a while until naru finally spoke. "mai" he said slowly. She looked at him and knew that whatever he was going to tell her wasn't good. They been married for a year now, even before they were married she could tell when something was wrong with him. "I'm going away" he continued. Thinking that he was talking about a case mai ask him. "when are you coming back"

* * *

unable to look at her. He turn away and spoke again. "that's the thing mai" pausing for a moment he continue speaking. "I'm not coming back"

"what are you trying to say" she ask. Already knowing what naru had ment, for she had over heard naru and Lin talking about it. Not wanting to admit it she hoped that she was wrong and was just hearing things. But naru very words destoryed her very last hope.

"mai. Let's divorce " she already knew. But it still hurts hearing him say it. She gripped her skirt, trembling, trying to hold back her tears.

"y -you're lying right" she force a smile. Hoping naru would yell April fool and hug her for scaring the heck out of her. But it's no even apirl yet unless she got the month wrong. Still naru didn't answer her. Giving up on that last hopeof her, she looked at her husband. He still wouldn't look at her. "tell me why naru" she choked out the tears she was holding back. "look at me and tell me why"

The married couple was now looking at each other. "I'm sorry" naru apologize.

"I'm not asking you to apologize to me. I want you to tell me why" his wife sobbded. "dame it naru! Why won't you tell me" not answering her question. He stood and headed towards the door. She ran after him, hugging him from behind. "please naru. Don't leave me. I can't go on with out you" she pleaded

Removing her hands from him he continued walking towards the door. Not looking back or even a glance behind him. A woman stood behind the door waiting for him.

"Naru please come back" mai sobbed softly "don't leave me" the door closed leaving her miserably crying.

_Mai. Don't cry. He doesn't deserve you. You belong to me. I'll come for you very soon. _

* * *

A month has pass since naru left. After he left mai, bou-san and ayako came bursting through her door. As soon as they saw her they ran to her. Comforting her, already knowing what had happen. Nothing was needed to be said, for naru had already broke the news to them just after leaving her. Soon after the whole SPR gang was running through her door, embracing her. They were furious, at naru and knew not to speak of him again in front of her.

Ever since then not once had mai smile. From time to time she would she would put on a force smile, which everyone knew. Yasu was the only one that had turely made her smile. It was a small one but still they were glad that she was smiling again.

* * *

**ok so what do you guys think? I think i made some mistake so its not the best but I tried. **

** It might take a while for the second chapter to update since I'm still thinking about the whole story inside my head and writing it out on paper.**


	2. Chapter 2

" mai wake up!" a red headed women said. Shaking the brunette hair women under the blanket. With no luck she yanked the blanket off of the brunette hair making her shiver to the coldness. Moaning mai snatched the blanket back, pulling the cover over her head. For the pass month mai has been staying coop up inside the house. Ayako and masako was worried about her heath she wasn't getting any better staying inside all day. So they decided to take her out to shop and get her mind off of naru, they knew that it wouldn't really get her mind of naru but they hope that it would at least make her happy. So today was the day that they were going to be taking her out and the so said girl was still sleeping. Again ayako snatched the cover off her and this time she pulled it all the way off of the said girl body. Holding onto the blanket she kept it at a far distance from the brunette hair's hands. Moaning she opened one of her eyes and quickly closing them again when ayako went to the Window, opening the shades making sunlight hits mai's face.

"come on mai. Wake up" the said girl stir from her sleep, yawning and stretching her arms. Looking at the clock she was confused. It was way too early for her to wake up.

" why are you Waking me up so early ayako" mai rubbed her eye.

" we're taking you out. You been staying inside for to long" ayako said " look you became so pale" motioning for mai to move her butt off the bed ayako pulled her up.

" who's taking me out"

" masako and I" ayako said " and I won't take no for an answer"

Ayako Walked out of the room leaving Mai alone to get ready.

" guess I better hurry before ayako come back-" she ran to the bathroom feeling like everything she ate yesterday was going to hurl up.

" mai. Are you Ok?" ayako ask coming behind her and rubbing her back.

" yea"

" alright. Maybe we should cancel today's plan"

"no. I'm going to be fine. Can you get me a cup of water" mai wiped her mouth.

" yes"

ayako came back with a cup of water in her hand.

" here you go"

" thank you ayako"

"any way I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need anything. Ok"

Mai just nodded her head.

She washed her mouth and toke a shower to get the smell off her. Wrapping herself with a towel she went to her closet Grabbing a pair of black legging, a tank top, and a knitted sweater and she changed into it.

* * *

Ding dong

` that must be masako'

" mai are you done yet? Masako 's here" ayako shouted

"yea. I'm coming"

Running downstairs mai being mai almost tripped. Lucky enough she caught herself before she fell.

" mai are you alright" a blond hair man ask.

" yea"

" as always you're still clumsy" monk said. A smile spreading cross his mouth.

"hello john" she greeted the blond hair man.

"hello mai" john nodded his head.

Turning back to monk mai pouted. " and I am not clumsy monk"

"yea sure" monk walked away Laughing And dodging a kick from Her.

" mai are you ready to go" ayako ask Peeking from the kitchen.

She nodded her head.

* * *

Monk dropped the girls off at shibuya mall before he and John goes to pick yasu up. While the girls are off shopping the boys planned to have a hang out, which include playing mahjong. It's pretty boring if you ask me, I don't get why the boys like to play it maybe because they bet money on the winner but anyway yasu got into todai. He is pretty busy since he became a professor assistance today was one of the day where he can have a day off.

"call either me or John when you girls are ready to be pick up and if anything happen alright"

"geeze Houshou we're not kids anymore" ayako said. A little piss. looking at her monk made a weird face.

"I wasn't talking to you old hag. who would want to approach you"

sigh.

Monk did you really have to say that. A vein popped on her forehead and just as she was about to smack him with her purse monk drove off. Waving his hand.

"you stupid monk! Why marry me if I'm just an old hag" Ayako pouted.

"come on ayako you know takigawa was just teasing you" Masako giggle behind her sleeve.

"*sigh* I know but for some reason he just makes me mad"

"That is just the way he show his love towards you" blushing ayako dragged the two women towards the mall.

_**Just a little bit more and I can have you all to myself. wait for me my SWEET Mai.**_

"Did you hear that" Mai ask turning behind her

"hear what?" ayako ask confuse

"no never mind. must be my mind playing trick"

A shadow appear behind a pole looking at the three women as they walk inside the mall.

* * *

**~2 hour later~**

"we sure bought a lot of stuff" ayako sigh, fanning herself. "Carrying all of these bags of clothes sure is trying"

"It's almost 2:00 wanna go get something to eat" Ayako looked at her watch.

Agreeing the three women head off to find foods. To their luck they couldn't find anything they want to eat inside shibuya mall so they went to a french restaurant which was only a couple minute walk. After ordering their foods, ayako, masako, and mai chatted while waiting for their food to arrive.

"Did you have fun today mai" ayako and masako ask, hesitating a little bit.

"huh... Ah yep" Mai smile "thank you for today guys, I'm always causing you two and the others troubles"

"What are you saying. you're not causing us any trouble at all" ayako protest

" That's right mai, don't even think that you're troubling us" Masako agreed with ayako

"sorry for the wait ladies. Here are your sole au uin blanc, Mousseline de homard and encornets faras, enjoy your meal"

As Mai toke a bite of her food, she felt it coming back up. Excusing herself she heads toward the bathroom. Not a minute past since mai got to the toilet, she puked everything out. She felt someone patting her back and knew that it was ayako and masako. they had followed her worried that she might be wrong.

"Are you alright mai?" Ayako place her forehead with mai "you don't seem to have a fever"

"was the food not not your liking" masako ask handing a handkerchief to her.

"It's not that I don't like it" mai wiped her mouth with the handkerchief "As soon as I ate it, it just came back out"

"AHEM!" ayako coughed "Uh...Mai when was the last time you had your period"

"About a month ago. Why?"

"Ayako. You don't mean" masako said in a almost whisper voice "That she might be-"

* * *

**DONG! DONG! DONG !DONG!**

**To me this is pretty long and I'm sure you would have already guess what is going to happen next. Naru might appear in chapter 3 or 4 if I don't add any new idea to the story. I know that I might have made some mistake, no maybe a lot but I kinda want to post it so I will go back and fix it maybe something when I'm free.**

**Hope you like this new chapter It might be boring cause there is nothing importance in this chapter only a little bit but hang in there with me guys.**

**-Starlight704- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai (POV)**

After that little accident in the bathroom ayako and masako rush me to the hospital. I still have no clue to what is going on and they won't tell me until whatever is wrong with me is confirm. So here we are waiting for the nurse to call my name.

"Mai Taniyama " and that's my cue. We follow the nurse into a room. Couple of minutes later the Doctor came in.

"Will what seems to be the problem" He ask me.

"We think she's pregnant and wants to confirm it" Ayako blurted out.

"..."

"**WAIT...ME PREGNANT?!" **I look at her like she's crazy "Ayako there is no way I am pregnant"

"That's why we're here to confirm it" Masako said covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"There is no-"

"will, why don't we confirm it" the doctor motion me to sit on the chair "I'm going to put some gel on you"

The gel felt cold making me finch. I cross my finger hoping that I'm not pregnant. I mean sure I would love my child if I'm really pregnant but am I gonna be a good enough mother, will I be able to take care of the baby by myself?

"Mai..Mai"

"Huh.." I look at ayako and masako feeling dumb. They had this child like face as if they had just got a new toy.

"Weren't you listening" ayako ask. shaking my head no ayako told me to look at the monitor and I saw a black figure inside it. Tears started forming. I let them drop.

"Is that..."

"Yes. and he/she seems to be very strong too" The doctor said. He wiped the gel off me. "your next check up will be next month and we'll be able to tell the gender"

we left the hospital.

* * *

"The boys are going to be so surprise.." ayako stopped and looked at me. "Mai is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I will be able to take care of this child"

"Mai you're not alone we're here with you all the way. Understand?"

I give ayako and masako a hug. "Yes you're right"

We called a taxi and headed home to wait for the boys.

**30 minutes later...**

The front door went flying as three worried face came rushing through it. Of course they're going to look worried. Ayako called them to hurry home and hung up on them without explaining to them. She wanted it to be a surprise for them. The three man, monk, John, and Yasu sat down on the couch trying to catch their breath.

"Are you guys alright" I handed each one of them a cup of water.

"Yep. Perfectly fine" Yasu said catching his breath.

"Now what seems to be the matter. calling us and hanging up without any explanation" Monk said looking at ayako. "we're lucky we didn't get stopped by the cop when we were driving so fast"

"you are gonna be so surprise" ayako toke out the picture of the baby and handed it to monk. "just be glad that you didn't, cause you wouldn't wanna miss this"

Monk looked at the picture and was confuse for a second "Ayako... are you ..."

"Not me" Ayako said waving her hand.

"Then who?"

The three men where so confuse now. If it is not ayako then maybe "Masako?"

Sighing ayako shake her head "No stupid"

"Wait so..." All three look at mai. "Mai?"

Mai nodded her head. Monk and yasu ran up to her and hug her while john congrats her.

"Are you serious?" monk ask

"yep. we even check it with the doc" Ayako said dragging monk and yasu of mai.

* * *

**NO ONE (POV)**

After the little surprise, the gang threw a party. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Monk and Ayako started coming up if a bunch of name and fighting over the gender of the baby.

"See you tomorrow Mai" Yasu hugged her and left with Masako and john.

"Mai you should go to bed too. It's getting late" Ayako yawn pulling monk with her to their bedroom.

Through out the whole night Mai couldn't fall asleep. "If only you were here by my side" rubbing her not yet visible baby bump mai stoop up and look out the window. " where are you naru"

* * *

_**"Hurry it's coming closer!" a man shouted to someone near the entrance of the cave "Put up the barrier before it reach here" **_

_**"..."**_

_**A pregnant women was with them, about to give birth. "come on yuri you can do this" **_

_**The two men and women seems to be hiding from someone or something. A dark energy was coming closer and closer to them. **_

_**All of a sudden the cave started crumbing down. **_

_**"Naru! Yuri! watch**_** out!"**

* * *

**_And that is the end of this chapter. yes i know its very short_. **

**Anyway this chapter is only about mai and the gang finding out that she is pregnant.**

**sorry that it toke me a very very long time to put this up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai (POV)**

_"MAI" I heard a faint voice calling my name._

_"Gene?" There was no answer. I tried again but louder this time. "Gene is that you?"_

_again there was no answer. 'Okay now i'm like really creep out' _

_I woke up being in the middle of the woods, or should I say a forest? everything was surrounded by thousand of trees. _

_I tried many time calling Monk and Ayako but there was no luck. Seems like I was the only one in the forest. _

_There were no sound of any kind of birds or animals, the only sound I could hear was my beating heart. _

_"MAI" There it was again. I'm pretty sure that I heard someone call my name. _

_'Okay mai be brave. You been through this enough time to get use to it. this must be a dream. YES this is only a dream. No need to be scare' _

_Taking a deep breath. I turned the opposite way of the voice. 'I sure hope I'm going the opposite way'_

_"Come on mai. you can do this" I mumble to myself._

_Taking a huge step forward I continue to look for a way out of the forest. _

_"Mai" _

_Again I heard that faint voice. "Who's there. If your trying to scare me it's working so who ever you are can stop" _

_A dark figure appear in front of me. 'I knew I shouldn't have said that' _

_*gulp*_

_Taking a step back "W-Who are you"_

_"did you forget me already, mai. We use to play together all the time when you were only this tall" he motion his hand to show me my height. "well I would be surprise if you remember me. After all your memory was... " _

_I couldn't hear what he said next as he disappear and appeared right in front of me. Literally in front of me. Causing me to lose balance and falling on my butt. Now that he was in front of me he looked kind of familiar? He had white hair, read eyes, and about my age or maybe a year older. _

_' I know him ' _

_"of course you know me. We met before when you were just a little girl" _

_"did I say that out loud" I blush._

_"yes. Yes you did" he give me a smile. _

_He put his hand out, pulling me of the ground. As soon as I touch his hand I got the feeling that I shouldn't be near him, I should be far away from him. He's dangerous. _

_Pulling my hand out of his made him laugh. I was confused. _

_"I guess even if you don't have any memory of me. Your body still remember me" _

_"what are you talking about"_

_"tsk tsk tsk. I can't tell you that" he toke a couple step towards me. While I take steps back. The air around me start to pick up, making me shiver. As soon as I glance around my surrounding. He appeared in front of me again but this time he had a hold of my arm. _

_Fear start to grow on me. Tears wear trying to break free as I hold them back. 'naru help me ' _

_"ohh my sweet sweet mai. Do you not get it. He won't come back to you. No matter how much you call him he won't come. He left you on his own"_

_Tears were pouring out. I knew naru left on his free will but I still have hope that he would return one day._

_"you know really well that he won't when he left you that day. Why won't you let go of him" _

_"I love him. I can't just forget about him" _

_He wiped away my tears "I'll make you my. Just remember this no one can have you but me" he spoke in a soft voice and disappear leaving me all alone. Covering my eyes I cried my eyes out._

_"**no one can protect you now that he's gone. Hahahhahaha**" _

* * *

**okay so on chapter 3 where they found out mai was pregnant I'm making it that she was already 3 month pregnant when they found out.**

**Her baby bump just didn't really show and since she didn't know she just though that her wanting to eat a lot was nothing. **

**Anyway did u guys enjoy yhis chapter, all tho its very short.**

**-Starlight704 **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 month since mai woke up with tears. She still couldn't figure out who the man in her dream she was 5 month along her pregnancy.

Her baby bump had just started to show. Now that mai have a child growing inside her, she didn't mind much that naru wasn't there with her. She got everything that she ever dream of, a child of her own and a family that love her.

Mai also found out a week ago at her check up that she wasn't expecting one but two child. When mai told the rest of the gang of the news they were more than happy that she was having that they know that they were expecting two child the gang double up the things that they were buying. Everyone was pretty excited for the twins two be born.

" OMG! mai this matching outfit are so adorable" Ayako squeal "they would suit the twins"

"They really are adorable" Mai nodded in agreement. pouting ayako ask. "Oh come on mai why wont you tell us the gender of the twins"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone" Mai chuckle.

Sighing ayako slumped her shoulder.

"Don't worry much I'm sure it would suit the twins very much"

"Hey Girls! are you ready to go!" Monk jogged towards them. "Everyone is ready to go"

Handing their shopping bags to monk the girls walk out of the store and to their car, where the rest of the gang are.

* * *

"Come on mai. tell us the gender of the twins already" Ayako and monk aggressively ask.

"Alright. Alright" Mai said in surrender.

Taking out the photo that she got when she went to her check up she handed it to the gang.

"Baby A here" she pointed to the baby that has the word 'baby A' written on it "is a boy and bay B here is a girl"

After telling them the baby's gender everyone was cheering in excitement for two reason.

one: is that the baby were of both gender, a boy for the guys to spoil and the girl for the lady's to spoil.

two: Now ayako and monk wont have to fight over what to name them.

"congratulation Mai" Masako and John give mai a hug.

"I'm still surprise that you're having twin and your belly is still not huge like a balloon" Yasu joked.

"Now are you saying that you want me to be big like a elephant" Mai question him with one of her eyebrow raise.

"Of course not. You look quite sexy the way you are now with that small baby bump" Yasu winked at her.

Monk seeing this whacked him on the head. "you're going to have to go through me before you can flirt with her"

"Oh come on are you jealous" yasu blink at monk "you know you're the only one for me" Yasu grabbed monks hand in a flirty making the hairs on his back stand.

"you're not serious right"

"Oh but I am" Yasu said in a seductively way.

Seeing the face that monk made as yasu said that everyone couldn't d hold in their laughter anymore and soon enough the room was filled with laughter.

* * *

**3 Month later...**

"Ayako!.Monk!" Mai scream their name.

Her bedroom door flew open as two figure appear on the door running towards her.

"I think i'm going into labor" Mai said. Before any of them could ask her what's wrong. Ayako grabbed mai's bag and the car key while Monk carry mai.

On the way to the hospital, every onces in a while mai would scream due to the contraction pain.

As soon as they get to the Hospital Monk carried mai inside.

"she's going into labor" monk said in a panic.

"Right this way sir" the nurse said. Putting her into a bed and called in a doctor on the way to the labor room.

"Please wait out here" the nurse told them ask they toke mai into the labor room.

Realizing that she hasn't contacted the gang Ayako pulled out her phone and dialed in everyone's number.

**1 hours later**

"Is mai still in labor" Masako ask as soon as she and john got there.

"Yea" Ayako replied.

"How long has she been in there" Yasu ask.

"Almost 2 hours now"

The rest of the gang waited outside the labor room for any cries from inside but they could only hear mai's scream of pain.

Monk paced back and fourth while the rest of the gang sat on the bench.

2 hours and 30 minutes later the first cries was heard and soon after the first cries the second cries was also heard. Everyone was relief that mai had delivered the twins safely. Tears of joy was flowing out of their eyes as they waited for the doctor to come out.

* * *

**MAI (POV)**

I woke up due to someone making cooing noise or should I say baby noise? adjusting my eye to the bright light I saw the gang huddle around my bundle of joy.

A smile cross my face as I look at my family. Everything was perfect.

"Mai" Ayako called to me "what's wrong. you're crying"

'Crying?'

Touching my cheek. Sure enough there were tears flowing down my cheek. shaking my head. "It's nothing. I'm just glad that I had you guys with me"

"Of course we're going to be here supporting you. you're like a daughter to us" Ayako said. hugging me.

"She's right mai" Monk came next to me and hugged me "No matter what you are our family"

"by the way mai what are their names" Yasu ask. Looking at the sleeping twins.

"I was thinking that you guys could name them together with me" I smile softly looking at my family.

"Are you sure mai" Ayako ask. I could see the excitement in her eyes and in her voice.

I knew that I wanted to name my kids together with the gang when I first found out that I was pregnant with them.

Nodding my head at them. "Yes"

There was a silent moment before anyone spoke.

"How about Sachi." Ayako mumble to herself but we all heard her.

"A name that has wisdom and tend to be a powerful force to all whose live she touch" Masako said. "I think that's a very nice name"

"It is. Sachi also mean blessed and luck" Yasu agreed.

"Then how about Yasahiro for the boy, always being clam, and protecting those around him in his wise and knowledgeable way." John spoke up. " A name that is intelligent and peaceful"

"Just like naru" I whisper to myself. "Like father like son huh"

Walking towards the twins Monk lightly tap their small clenched fist. "Sachi and Yasahiro shall be your name then little one" Monk coo to the twins.

Sachi and Yasahiro slightly open their fist, grabbing onto Monks index fingure Making him smile. The room was filled with happy though. The Twin was

like a ray of light brought down from heaven to them.

**"Enjoy your time with your so called family before your time is up mai. MUHAHAHA"**

As I heard that I looking around the room trying to locate the voice but no one else was in the room beside the gang.

"Is something the matter mai" Yasu ask.

"No. I just though I heard someone" I said shaking my head.

* * *

**Sorry if i'm going a little to fast on her pregnancy. But any way her babies are finally born. **

**It's too sad naru didn't get to see them being born and being there for mai when she was pregnant or knowing that**

**she was even pregnant with his kids. Too bad he's going to regret ever leaving mai because karma hit you hard and when i say hard i mean really**

**HARD! **

**I know that I made a LOT of MISTAKE in all of my chapter but thanks to all of those people who are still reading it.**

**I Send My Love To All Of You who are reading my story! **

**-STARLIGHT704-**


End file.
